So, What If I Kissed Him?
by Tankyu
Summary: Slash! Rated M for future chapters.  Pairings: Rimmy, Ruru & Trimmy  Love is so sweet, and they both feel strongly about their girls...but is it as strong as their feelings towards each other? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: T**  
><strong>Chapter 2: T <strong>_(Coming Soon!)_

A/N: Hello everyone! This is one of my newer stories. I have not read this in awhile, for I wrote it quite a long time ago. Anywho, hope you enjoy! Oh, and this is a Rimmy (RyanxJimmy), RuRu (RyanxLulu) & Trimmy (TruexJimmy) story, don't like it...leave.

**Warning: If you do not approve of slash pairings, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Jackson VP, or any of its characters. Most of these aren't even official pairings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

It was a warm Autumn Friday. The evening winds blew lightly on the colors that lay on the branches of the trees. Lulu and Ryan were waiting for True in her office. Lulu sat cross-legged on the couch, facing Ryan with caring and a hint of curiosity in her eyes. Ryan was laying on the other side of the couch. His head rested on the arm of the chair as his back was limp against the seat. His legs were bent in front of him, shielding him from the sight of the curious Lulu. His left arm was tossed lazily over the side of the couch as he threw a red rubber ball at the ceiling and catching it. Anger and pain was clear in the boy's eyes.

"Ryan, will you just tell me what's wrong?" Lulu asked, breaking the silence between the two. Ryan sighed and simply replied "No." She pouted, uncrossing her legs as she leaned forward onto his knees so he would see her hurt expression and tell her. He shot an aggravated look at the girl, but it quickly changed into a weak smile when he noticed how much she cared. Ryan lowered his knees, breaking the barrier between them. Lulu smiled brightly and shifted her position. The girl than layed down, her arms laying on top of each other on the boy's stomach with her head on top of them.

This is what always happened when something was bothering Ryan. It was like some sort of bad news ritual the two shared. The boy sighed once again as he began. "I really don't know what's wrong with me, Lulu. It's weird, I've been sort of upset ever since True and Jimmy started going out."

Lulu tilted her head in confusion. "Hmm...well maybe it's because you won't see True as much because she'll be spending a lot of time with her new boyfriend." Ryan pondered the fact for a second. "Maybe...but I guess I should be happy for her. Plus, we get to hang out together more, ya know?" He replied with a smile. Lulu smiled back and said "You know, you're right. I don't think we ever really hang out together, well without True, I mean."

Ryan began to sit up, as did Lulu. Her arms laying to the side of the boy, feeling the soft couch below. Ryan looked down at her and Lulu looked up. Both blushed lightly as they registered there faces being mere inches apart. "So...you doing something tomorrow?" Ryan asked, smirking a little at his own confidence.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing True and Jimmy walking hand-in-hand happily into her office. Both looking fondly into the other's eyes, smiling like two goofballs. As True looked at Jimmy, she couldn't help but notice two figures on the couch in the corner of her eye. Her eyes widen as she looked at her best friends frozen on the couch looking at her with an expression resembling a child who's been caught digging in the cookie jar.

Jimmy looked at True with confusion clearly written on his face, it silently questioning her shocked expression. He followed her gaze to the couch, and that's when he saw it. It appeared as if Lulu was straddling Ryan, and he was sitting up, looking like he was about to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan's P.O.V.<strong>

_Crap, True and Jimmy caught us red-handed! _I shifted a little in my seat, feeling uncomfortable like a space alien caught in a helicopter's light. _True doesn't look mad, she actually looks sort of happy, well behind her shocked face. Why is Jimmy looking at me like he is? Maybe he doesn't really like True, maybe he likes Lulu! No, no shut up self! He never showed any kind of love for Lulu, plus he would never betray True like that. Maybe he's looking at me like that because he thinks True will be upset. Yeah, that's it. _

"Are we interrupting something?" True asked us, giggling. I felt Lulu grab the couch tightly before replying. "Uh...no! What are you talking about? I was just asking Ryan what was wrong..um duh!" She quickly replied, hopping off the couch, and off me. "Oh really? Than why did it look like you were about to _kiss _him?" Jimmy practically hissed and yelled at her all at once. "Why the hell do you care man?" I asked, annoyed. It was none of his business, he barely even knew us.

* * *

><p><strong>Lulu's P.O.V.<strong>

Standing there and scolding us, really? He has no right. I'm so glad Ryan said something...I've never seen him so protective. _He's hot when he's angry. _I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at Jimmy's reaction. He looked so surprised that Ryan had said that to him. _Why would he be surprised? _I couldn't help but wonder. Though as I looked deeper into his face, I noticed something. Hurt. _Why would Jimmy be hurt by Ryan's words? Maybe it's because Ryan said it wasn't his business. Jimmy just cares about the group's dynamic, I suppose. Oh, wait I think he's about to talk. _

"I-I it's j-just that I uh ya know..I mean um its kinda weird for True's best friends to be getting uhh..um...True?" She looked at him with an understanding face. "It's okay Jimmy, I'm fine with it if they are. It's really their choice, anyways." True smiled and tugged at Jimmy's shoulder. "C'mon, let's leave them alone." They began walking out and I turned to Ryan. There was a devious grin on his face. I looked over to the door to make sure they were gone, and I noticed Jimmy stood there a few seconds, looking back at Ryan with an unknown emotion playing on his face. _I wonder what that's about. _

I watched Jimmy leave, almost closing the door but leaving a little sliver of the outside peeking in. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me down. My lips met Ryan's in a soft, but heated kiss. Around 3 seconds passed and he pulled back. "I-I'm sorry Lulu. I don't know what came...I just...I just really wanted to do that for a while." Ryan said, turning his head away blushing. I sat on his lap and he turned back, startled and confused. I took that as an opportunity to crash our lips once more. He lifted an eyebrow in wonderment as his eyes widened.

This time I pulled back and I couldn't help but feel the corners of my mouth stretch up wide as I simply stated "I just really wanted you to do that for a while." He smiled and kiss my forehead, leaning back as I cuddled into him. We sat there snuggling for what seemed like forever, and if it could stay that way, I hoped it would.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Should I continue? R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: T  
>Chapter 2: T<br>Chapter 3: M**

Warning and Disclaimer in Chapter 1!

_A/N: Sorry guys, I didn't think my stories would get so popular! My apologies for the wait - here is Chapter 2! 3_

* * *

><p>True's P.O.V.<p>

_O-M-G. I cannot believe it! Lulu and Ryan..? I totally didn't see that one coming. I'm so happy for them! If it wasn't just a fling and they became an item they could go on double dates with Jimmy and me! This is sooooooo awesome. _I couldn't stop smiling, and I probably looked like an idiot. I was so deep in thought, I hadn't even noticed Jimmy wasn't with me until now. "Jimmy?" I called out. "Sorry babe, Oscar just asked me something about his mail, you know how it is." My boyfriend apologized, walking into the conference room. He had an unusual dark expression on his face. "Are you okay?" I asked. He tried smiling to cover it up, but failed. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay? I mean I have the most beautiful girl in the world as my girlfriend." He said hugging me, but he wouldn't look at me. His eyes were fixed on the mirror on the wall. "Ummm okay I guess. So what do you wanna do now? Considering we can't go in my office as you know." I couldn't help but giggle at the end of that, I mean Ryan and Lulu were probably making out in there!

I noticed my boyfriend cringed at the end of my sentence, and I frowned. "You sure you're okay?" He sighed and said "Yeah, peachy. Let's go to the movies or something." I quickly agreed and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the elevator. Walking out of the lobby something hit my thoughts like a bat with a baseball. _I forgot my jacket! _"Darn! Jimmy I left my jacket in my office. Do you mind waiting while I get it?" His eyes widened as he quickly replied "Uh no! I'll get it. I'm super quiet and stuff. Plus its a part of my boyfriend-ly duties to do such." _That was weird. I wonder what's up. Might as well let him, no use in getting into a petty fight over retrieving a jacket. _"Ummm okay!" I watched as he sprinted into the elevator and disappeared behind the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Jimmy's P.O.V.<strong>

I stood in the elevator waiting. "Can't this thing go any faster?"I growled to myself. "Well, that would be quite nice. Sadly we can't get what we want by complaining, so just wait." I turned to the uptight voice that belonged to Amanda. I grumbled, I was not in the mood for _her_. "I see you have nothing better to do on a Friday night than annoy people waiting in an elevator." I spat. "Look who's talking." She retorted, practically laughing. "Actually, I have a date. I'm going to get her jacket right now and we are going to go to the movies, if you must know." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ooooh add a point to the pack mule's score." This time, she did laugh. _What a bitch. I don't need this right now, I need to stop what's going on in True's office. _

**Bing!**

The doors to the elevator opened and I couldn't walk fast enough out of it. Amanda's laughter ringing through my ears, making my eyes twitch with anger. I reached True's door and looked around me. _Oscar must've left for the day along with most of the employees. I just need to stay out of the conference room, I think I hear people in there. _I turned back to the door and peeked through the little crack that stopped it from fully being closed. I didn't see anything move or hear anything so I quiety pushed the door open. On my tippy toes I padded near silently across the room to get the red jacket True wanted. Once I had it over my shoulder I began to go back. I stopped a moment to see if Ryan and Lulu were still there. The scene on the couch angered me in more ways than one.

There they were _cuddling _on the couch. _That should be me cuddling him. _Ryan's hair lay messily all over his face, his plump lips a pout. His eyelids pressed medium tightly together as small half whimper half snores came from his beautiful mouth. I just wanted to jump him at that moment, he looked oh-so-cute when he slept. My view lowered, watching his arms wrapped possessively around _that _girl. _How dare she. How fucking dare she be so close to him. How DARE she rest HER arms on his chest. She doesn't deserve to be with him in such a manner._ I shot daggers at her sleeping body. Pain rose in my chest at the sight of this...cuddle session.

I ran out, I don't care how loud my feet hit the floor. I don't care if I woke them up, I don't care. I just needed, _desperately_ needed to get out. I needed to get out of there _now_.

* * *

><p><strong>Lulu's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up to a loud stomping noise and turned my head to that direction. A built figure was running out of the office, as if something had angered it. I thought for a second, and after I came to a conclusion I nearly cried out. I turned my head, Ryan was still there. I sighed to myself. _Thank god he didn't leave me. Why isn't he awake? He must be a really heavy sleeper. Maybe I should check out what just happened._ I slowly got up from my sleeping boyfriend's embrace and put a blanket over him. He quickly snuggled into it, which is probably the cutest thing I've ever seen. I turned towards the door and silently walked out. _Flats were a great invention. _I could help but think. I saw a flash of a dark green and slowly followed after. That's when I saw him: It was none other than Jimmy. He had a look of pure hatred on his face, it scared me! He stood there smashing the button on the elevater, then THWACK! He kicked the wall, for he did not wish to wait. "Dammit. Damn it all. Why her? She's not so fucking great..." is all I heard, practically hissed into my brain. The elevator opened, and he entered hitting his head against the wall in disbelief as the doors closed behind him. _What's he talking about? Was he the one that ran through the room? And what did he mean by 'why her?' ...Does Jimmy have feelings for me? Is he jealous of Ryan having me? This is so confusing... _And at that moment I couldn't help but sink to my knees, I mean-what can I do now?

* * *

><p><strong>True's P.O.V.<strong>

I waited there for what seemed like forever. Suddenly I hear the doors-my boo is back! I turned to greet him, and saw the most disgustingly upset look I've ever seen in my life. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked, I was so worried. "Nothing, let's go!" his voice boomed as he forced a kiss on my cheek and walked past. _I wonder what happened...oh god, did he walk in on Ryan and Lulu? That must've been so awkward...maybe that's why he's so upset! _I finally realized how far he was from me and quickly caught up, giving his back a hug and attempting to hold his hand. The effort was futile, but he put his arm lazily around me. It was quiet for what seemed like hours, but were only mere minutes. Then, with a sigh he finally broke the silence and said "...So, where do you wanna eat?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Continue? R&R! 3_


End file.
